


Adding To The Family

by Baamon5evr



Series: 14 Days of Samsteve [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kidfic, Kids Being Dramatic, M/M, background James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: Maggie Wilson-Rogers thought she was a pretty cool kid. She prided herself in being cool, calm and collected.Still, she might’ve overreacted just a smidgen after that last conversation she overheard her parents having.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was my birthday so no fic, but I'm working on some pretty long ones which will be posted relatively soon.

Maggie Wilson-Rogers thought she was a pretty cool kid. At least that’s what Uncle Bucky said. People always told her she was beautiful, effervescent. They said she lit up a room, she was a delight to have around. She didn’t let this praise go to her head. It wouldn’t do to have an ego too big. Her grandmother always warned her that there was a fine line between self-love and narcissism. She liked to think she found that line, as much as any ten-year-old could find that line anyway. She knew her worth and she loved herself. She didn’t think she was perfect but she acknowledged that she did pretty well and her parents never had a complaint about her bar her penchant for leaving cups and dishes all over the house. She prided herself in being cool, calm and collected.

Still, she might’ve overreacted just a smidgen after that last conversation she overheard her parents having.

She wasn’t eavesdropping, honest. Daddy didn’t abide eavesdropping on other people’s conversations. She had just wanted to ask for her Papa’s help with her art project and they were talking in the living room already. She had been waiting for the perfect moment to politely cut in when she twigged into their conversation.

“…I don’t know. Do you think we’re ready for this?” Daddy asked.

“Sam, it’s been a few years since we last had one. We’re a lot more settled than we were before and we’ve got the space for it, so why not?” Papa replied.

“A surrogate though? I don’t know about that.”

“Adoption?”

“The agency Bucky and Nat told us about seems worth checking out. They’re doing good work. I feel like there are so many little babies who are missing out and don’t have a home now. It’s not just babies either. Some of them have been taken from unfit places, unsanitary conditions. They need a home and we have that."

“I would love having another little one running around here but we can keep our options open, look into alternatives. Maybe older rather than a baby. Maybe more than one.” Papa said excitedly.

“Whoa, let’s be cool about this. Let's take it one step at a time. What about Maggie? How do you think she'll react?”

“Oh, she’ll love it. She’ll have a new playmate.” Maggie numbly walked back up the stairs and locked herself in her bedroom.

Titan, the family dog, looked up from where he was sitting on Maggie's bed licking his paws. There was going to be hair from the Siberian husky left on her sheets and Daddy wasn't going to be happy about it but she was too shocked to worry about that.

A baby? Her parents wanted to adopt another kid? But they couldn’t do that, they just couldn’t because… because…

Well, Maggie wasn’t sure why but she was sure there was a good reason for it.

She plopped herself down on her bed staring up at the stars hanging down from the ceiling. She had made them with her Papa when she was around four in the first few months she was living with them and she kept them because they were special.

Her school and extracurricular activities along with her parents’ jobs meant there was a fixed, finite amount of time they got to spend together. If there was someone else here, someone younger, then that already small time would become infinitesimal.

Then again, maybe a playmate wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Someone else to spend time with when her parents were gone other than Titan. Maggie groaned to herself, pulling the pillow over her face prompting Titan to start pawing at it to push it off her face, thinking this was a game. She glanced up as there was a knock on her door. Her Papa popped his head into the room.

"You alright? My daddy senses started tingling downstairs.”

"You mean you heard my groan of frustration through the door?” Maggie asked.

“That too. Is something wrong?” Maggie sighed, deciding to shaft the baby conversation until she had a better handle on her feelings.

“I just have this art project and I’m stuck.” Papa smiled brightly at her.

“Well, you’ve got the right father for the job. Daddy doesn’t have an artistic bone in his body.”

“I heard that.” Daddy said, walking past her bedroom.

“Not a single one.” Papa whispered, leaning in close to her.

“I heard that too! And get that dog off the bed!” Papa crossed his eyes slightly and shook his head with a comical grin causing Maggie to laugh at her fathers’ shenanigans.

“There she is.” Papa said, poking her cheek.

“Let’s get to work.”

~*~*~

Maggie liked Mondays. On Mondays, Papa didn’t go into work at the fire station early so he was there to drive her to school and Daddy to his job at the VA hospital. On Mondays, both her History teacher and English teacher used the school TVs rather than lecturing them and that worked in Maggie’s favor because she was more a visual learner. She had near photographic memory.

Mondays also meant orchestra practice. Aunt Natasha would pick Maggie up from school on Mondays and she would sit in the back with her twin cousins Anzhelika and Tatiana. They were a part of a local ballet studio that featured its own orchestra. The orchestra played for any of the ballets that the house troupes preformed based on age groups as well as playing their own shows sometimes. Maggie played the strings, being able to bounce between the viola and the cello. She liked it a lot.

She found herself at Madame Antonina’s Center for the Arts because she wanted to join ballet like her cousins and her aunt but as much as her body was capable of it, she didn’t have the drive to do it. She had always enjoyed the music though and, according to Maestra Elizaveta (the orchestra coordinator), she had a natural inclination to music so why waste it? Her parents hadn’t begrudged her decision and got her her own viola and cello along with private lessons.

She was an only child so being with her cousins was a good break, which was partly why she was so on the fence about having a younger sibling. She didn’t want to talk about it in front of Aunt Natasha though so she waited until they were waiting for the classes for 10-13 year olds to begin.

“A younger sibling, huh?” Anzhelika said, digesting Maggie’ little anecdote about overhearing her parents.

“Yup. My Papa mentioned the adoption agency Uncle Bucky and Aunt Natasha adopted you guys from. They do overseas adoptions.”

“They’re really nice people. Momma and Papa take us back there to visit all the time. They’re sure to help you find a good younger brother or sister.” Anzhelika commented with a smile.

“Yeah.” Maggie replied glumly.

“Why do you say it like it’s the end of the world?” Tatiana asked, making sure her curly red hair was secured properly in its bun before waving her hands at Maggie’s braids for permission. Maggie nodded at the other girl before answering.

“I guess I just never thought the day would come that I would have to think about this. It’s always just been Dad, Papa and I. It feels weird to think of someone else there."

“Well, we’re always at the house. How’s it any different?”

“You go back home with your parents. This would be someone staying in the house with us, taking up space.”

“It’s not as bad as you think.” Tatiana reassured her.

“Don’t believe them, it’s the beginning of the end.” One of the girls in the twin’s ballet troupe said, hopping up on the seat next to Maggie.

“All babies do is cry and whine and wet their diapers. They’re stinky and loud and they take up all your parents’ attention. When they’re asleep, your parents are too tired to play with you. Even for five minutes. It’s a nightmare, it’s over for you.” Natalie said, her blonde hair swinging in it’s ponytail.

“She’s making it seem like the Hunger Games. It’s not that bad.” Soo-Jin, the orchestra oboe player, said sitting next to Natalie.

“When my baby brother was adopted, he cried but I helped my parents keep him happy and watch him when they were too tired. He loves me, it’s nice.” She said with a smile.

“You’re an idealist, Soo.” Natalie disagreed.

"I'm just telling the truth so Maggie can see this from all sides."

“Mags, you’re like Madame Polina.” Natalie continued.

“Who?” Maggie questioned.

“She was Madame Antonina’s teacher. She was the one who was going to own this place back when it was just called the community center but she got old and everyone knows ballerinas can’t be old because then they can’t do the moves right. So she got replaced by someone younger and fresher and easier to handle. You’re Madame Polina. You’re the old model.” Natalie explained gravely. The four other girls stared at the blond with varying levels of disturbance.

“And I thought Papa could be dark.” Anzhelika mumbled.

“Look Mags, having a younger sibling has its ups and downs. It’s someone to talk to just as much as it’s someone to annoy you, they could be your best friend or your enemy. You never know how it’s going to go but you should keep an open mind. You might be surprised.” Tatianna advised. Maggie nodded before looking up as Maestra Elizaveta called for she and Soo-Jin.

“Just think it over.” Tatiana said encouragingly as she stood up with her viola.

“Madame Polina.” Natalie reminded her as she walked off. Maggie rolled her eyes in response, not looking back.

She wasn’t Madame Polina… was she?

~*~*~

This was too much stress.

This was more stress than any ten-year-old deserved, least of all her. Maggie thought she had a solid personality. She tried to be generous, kind and open-minded. Yes, she threw tantrums sometimes and sometimes she could make snap judgements and go too ahead of herself but she generally considered herself a good person. So why was she being punished this way? She found herself no closer now to figuring out how she felt than a week ago when she heard her parents talking about this. They noticed she was off but she deflected anything they would ask about her mood and ultimately, they decided to let her do her own thing.  
She made her way downstairs one day to see her Daddy at the door talking to someone. She got closer and saw it was their neighbor Mrs. Lopez.

“I’m so sorry for asking you and I know it’s short notice.” She said.

“You don’t have to apologize, Estefania. I’d be happy to watch the kids.” Daddy reassured her.

“Thank you so much, Sam.” She said before letting her three kids enter the home. Maggie liked her neighbors. Mr. Leitzberg lived on their right side. He was an elderly man in his late 80s. Maggie visited him frequently and listened to stories he would tell her about his life, his wife and children who were all dead now, his parents and their trials. He had a dog that Maggie helped him care for. It was nothing like Titan, it was a great beast of an animal, a Great Pyrenees gifted to him by his brother when he passed away. Maggie loved her.

On their left side was Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez. They were the only other family in her neighborhood that had same-sex parents and it was to their good fortune that they ended up living next door to each other. The children, Carmen, Marco and Felix, were great to play with. Maggie waved brightly at the ten, six and two-year-old as they entered the home.

“You guys go ahead to the playroom where I can hear you.” Daddy instructed. Maggie nodded and walked the rest of the way downstairs, leading the trio to the playroom. Marco led Felix to some of the trucks in the corner while Carmen and Maggie walked to a corner of the room with the soccer ball. Maggie was on the team at school. Her dads allowed her to kick the ball around indoors as long as she was careful and didn’t break anything. She and Carmen made light conversation before she got into the crux of the matter.

“Do you like your brothers?” Maggie asked. Carmen looked up with confusion.

“Sure. Why?”

“I overheard my Dads talking. They’re thinking of adopting another kid.”

“You don’t want them to?” Carmen asked.

“I don’t know. Natalie at my art center says I’m old and they want a shiny, new model to play with now.” Carmen chuckled at that.

“That’s stupid. Getting a brother or sister doesn’t mean you get replaced. Yeah, your parents might have to focus on the baby a little more. When they had Marco, I was a little upset that my moms didn’t have as much time for me but they always told me I should talk to them if I had a problem. So I did and we figured it out and I was able to help them with Marco and spend time with them alone and with him too. Then when Felix was born and my moms didn’t have as much time again, I could spend time with Marco and then I wasn’t lonely. Plus, I had all my friends and you. You helped a lot.” Maggie looked down with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm. And if you’re lucky you’ll get a little brother or sister who doesn’t pick their nose and eat their boogers. Marco, I told you to stop that. It’s nasty. Go wash your hands.” Maggie giggled, screwing her face up as Marco guiltily dropped his hand and trudged out of the room.

“Plus, you’re the oldest so you get to boss them around and make them get things for you. I haven’t walked to get the remote in five years.” Carmen announced happily. Maggie laughed again, kicking the ball in Carmen’s direction.

Maybe Carmen was right and she was overreacting. Maybe she wasn’t but one thing was sure, she wasn’t getting anything done like this. She needed to talk to her parents.

~*~*~

Fridays were movie night for the Wilson-Rogers family. They would settle down in the living room, each with their snack of choice in their laps, and they’d take turns choosing movies to watch. Maggie was cuddled up in the middle of her fathers with Titan at her feet, her eyes trained on the television playing ‘Star Wars’. Her Daddy’s fingers were playing with hers and Papa had his head resting on top of hers, his fingers playing with her braids.

“Daddy, Papa?” She said, watching Luke use the force to call to Leia as the Millennium Falcon flew away from Cloud City.

“Yeah baby?” Daddy asked.

“Can we talk for a second?” She felt Daddy and Papa exchange a look over her head before they paused the movie. Her Papa flicked on the lamp beside him so they could see each other.

“What’s up, sweetie?” He asked her. She took a deep breath before speaking.

“I… I did a bad thing.” Her parents looked at her openly and without judgement, waiting for her to continue.

“I listened in on one of you guys’ conversations.” She admitted guiltily.

“I heard you guys mention that you were thinking of getting another… getting a baby.” Both of her parents looked at her with surprise and she was quick to keep talking before entertaining what they would say to her.

“I know I shouldn’t have been listening to you guys but I… it just sort of happened and then I was… that’s why I’ve been kind of off lately. I was conflicted about everything and I didn’t want to say anything to you guys because a part of me thought it could be cool to have a younger sibling and another part of me thought… maybe… maybe you guys wanted to replace me.” Maggie looked down, her voice growing smaller the more she spoke.

“What? Baby, how could we ever replace you?” Daddy asked her.

“You’re our daughter. There’s no replacing you.” Papa added.

“And can we let you in on a little secret?” Maggie nodded at her Daddy as he smiled gently at her.

“When your Papa and I were talking, we were talking about adopting another dog, not a kid.” Maggie paused looking between the two.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“But you mentioned the adoption agency Uncle Bucky and Auntie Nat used to get Anzhelica and Tatiana.”

“Not the adoption agency they used for the twins. The one they used to get their cat, Liho.” Daddy explained.

“We know you love Titan a lot and we see how great you get along with Mr. Leitzberg’s dog. We thought maybe we could add to the family. Your Dad doesn't want to get anything too big, definitely not a Great Pyrenees. I’d rather not have something bigger than me walking around here.” Papa added.

“Oh.”

“Sweetheart, even if we did adopt another kid, there’s no way we could replace you. You’d be just as much our baby.” Maggie nodded in response allowing her parents to hug her tightly.

“So... if that’s the case, could we get a baby? Or someone a little older?” She watched in amusement as her parents both stuttered over each other.

“Oh that’s—”

“That would be—”

“And we already have so much—”

“Busy. We’re just so busy and—”

“Maybe in a little while. You know, where things are—”

“A little while.”

“Later.”

“Yeah, later.” Maggie looked between her fathers as they smiled awkwardly at her.

“Okay.” She replied, letting her parents off the hook. She cuddled in closer to them as they turned the movie back on.

A pet wasn’t a baby and maybe that was okay for now. She liked their family of four for now.


End file.
